Tease Me
by Justified12
Summary: The girls are staying at a fancy hotel for a big Cheerios event. Brittany gets to teasing Santana while they're in the hot tub but, never one to be outdone, Santana has some serious payback in store for her best friend. One-shot Brittana smut.


**A/N: Merry Snixxxmas everyone! Here is my present to you  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As one of the best squads in the state, the William McKinley High Cheerios often travelled to give special performances and take part in competitions. Not surprisingly, Coach Sylvester always made sure they stayed in the fanciest of hotels... and the girls always took full advantage of that. It was getting late, almost 11.30, and while a majority of the team had settled into bed after a long day of jumping, twirling and flipping, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and a few others made their way towards the indoor pool and hot tub to enjoy the hotel's elaborate facilities.<p>

'Damn this place is nice.' Santana said as stepped into the ultra stylish and expensive looking room. Tiles of dark speckled marble coated the walls and floor, and even though it was the middle of winter, the air was thick and hot with steam from the heated pool and spa. It was also quite dark. The only light in the room coming from globes embedded into the pool walls and floor.

'Like Coach said, only the best.' Quinn smirked and dropped the towel that had been wrapped around her chest onto a white deck chair. She dipped her foot into the sparkling blue water. 'Mmm... It's warm.' She hummed, smiling back at the other girls.

'Oooh! Bubbles!' Brittany chirped up suddenly, also dropping her towel onto a chair to reveal a skimpy blue and white striped bikini and practically running over to the steaming hot tub in the corner.

Santana watched on with a grin as the blonde slid her long, toned legs into the bubbles and sighed in contentment at the sensation. The other cheerleaders that were with them choose to take a dip in the pool but Santana and Quinn followed Brittany to the spa.

The girls lowered themselves down into the heated water and shared smiles of satisfaction. Santana relished the warmth seeping into her tired muscles that were aching slightly from the day's exertion. She adjusted the tie of her black bikini top around her neck and allowed her body to melt into one of the seat shaped grooves. She barely had a second to settle herself though as Brittany slipped over and sat half in her lap, draping her legs across her and placing her left arm around her neck. Santana rolled her eyes but smiled as she lifted a hand around the blonde's back to rest on her hip.

'I love Cheerios trips.' Brittany beamed.

'Me too.' Quinn sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as the warm water lapped at her neck. 'It sure beats being at school.'

'You can say that again.' Santana laughed.

The girls sat together in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching as the other Cheerios in the pool splashed and giggled. Something about the hot, bubbling water was instantly soothing and made them feel completely at ease.

Santana's eyes sprung open though when she felt Brittany's fingertips grazing her lower stomach. Her eyes caught Brittany's baby blues and saw the mischievous glint there, her fingers teasing slowly downwards. Santana turned her head to look at Quinn hesitantly. However, it was obvious that she was completely oblivious to what was happening beneath the water on the other side of the hot tub as she hummed, eyes still closed.

'Britt...' Santana whispered, confusion written across her face. 'What're you doing?'

'Shh...' Brittany smiled, her fingertips now brushing lightly across the hem of Santana's bikini bottoms.

Santana bit down on her bottom lip as her stomach jumped. It's not like her and Brittany weren't touch-y feel-y friends. In fact, it was safe to say they'd 'felt' their fair share of each other more times than either could count. But this was neither the time nor the place to be starting something they couldn't finish.

'So how's the whole Finn thing going?' Brittany asked Quinn, her voice unwavering as her fingers continue to dance just above Santana's core. She knew that Quinn couldn't see what she was doing because the water in the hot tub was so cloudy and foamy from the never ending stream of bubbles.

'It's alright I guess.' Quinn frowned. 'I don't know. It's just like sometimes... I wonder if maybe... I should feel more... you know, when I'm _with_ him?'

Brittany nodded gently in understanding. Santana fought back a gasp as the blonde's hand brushed lightly against her clit through the fabric of her black bikini bottoms, only to drop down further and begin drawing circles on her inner thigh.

'I mean, what's it feel like when you're with someone you really like? You know, making out and stuff?' Quinn titled her head to the side curiously, not really directing the question at either one of her friends specifically.

Brittany just shrugged and looked over at Santana expectantly with a spark in her haunting blue eyes, forcing her to talk. Her fingers shifted a little and began moving slowly up and down the edge of the brunette's bottoms on the inside of her thigh, threatening to slip inside.

Santana swallowed heavily and tried to focus on keeping her breathing even. 'It's hot.'

Brittany smiled deviously at the low, raspy tone of her best friend's voice. 'Yeah.' She added, drawing the word out on her tongue. 'It's almost like... you can hear this little voice saying that if you're not touching them, feeling their body pressed up tightly against yours, you just might die.'

Santana clenched her teeth together. She knew that feeling all too well. She was feeling it right now and it was all she could do at that moment not to grab Brittany's hand and shove it roughly inside her bikini bottoms. Her cheeks burned with frustration and she felt her heart racing.

'Hmmm...' Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. 'I'm not really getting that.' She mused quietly.

'Is Finn a bad kisser?' Brittany shrugged; still not giving away anything at all that would tell Quinn what she was doing beneath the bubbly water. 'Because that can be a real turn off.'

'Not really.' Quinn sighed.

Santana suddenly felt her whole body twitch as the Brittany's fingers finally dipped beneath the fabric of her bikini bottoms and brushed over her core. She let out a sharp breath. She just couldn't take it anymore. Santana stood up abruptly, practically throwing her friend off of her.

'I... I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed.' Santana shot Quinn a half-assed explanation, climbed out of the hot tub, grabbed her towel and headed back to her room as fast as she could.

There was a long moment of silence.

'Is she alright?' Quinn asked slowly.

Brittany dragged her eyes from the door that Santana had just disappeared through and over to the other girl. 'Yeah, I'm sure she's fine.'

* * *

><p>Santana stormed down the hallway, swiping her keycard and throwing herself into the hotel room, slamming the door behind her. Damn that girl. She was so good at pushing her to the edge. It was almost like she wanted to get caught.<p>

Peeling off her swimsuit hurriedly, Santana jumped into the shower and turned on the cold water. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before she saw Brittany again. After all, they were room mates... as usual. So Santana decided to try and cool off as much as possible before facing her friend again. She was pissed off and sexually frustrated. Never a good mix.

Why did Brittany want to tease her so much? Didn't she know how much of an effect she had on her? And right in front of Quinn? Miss Christian values, president of the celibacy club herself. Santana scoffed. It was just cruel. Quinn would probably disown them as friends completely if she knew what they got up to. And yet, Brittany chose that moment to start tormenting her mercilessly?

Santana shivered against the cold water running over her body. She dipped her face under the stream and pulled out her ponytail. She needed to wash her hair. Maybe it would rid her of the incredibly inappropriate thoughts currently running through her head... like throwing Brittany onto the hotel bed and fucking her senseless, making her apologize for being such a tease in between heated thrusts and then stopping just before she came and making her beg for release. Santana felt her lips twist into a devious smirk. Then Brittany would see how fun it was to be teased.

As she rinsed out the last drops of conditioner for her long, dark locks, Santana shut off the shower and she heard the door to their hotel room close. She grabbed a fluffy white towel from the rack behind her and wrapped it around herself, tucking it in across her chest before opening the shower door and stepping out into the bathroom. She fought down the images of Brittany changing out of her bikini and into her pyjamas. The thought of the blonde's perfectly toned, naked body sent shivers through her.

No. Santana shook her head. She was going to ignore the aching deep inside of her. She would prove to Brittany that she was completely unaffected by her teasing. She wouldn't give in. No matter what. She was going to dry her hair, get changed and got to sleep without saying a single word.

With newfound resolve, Santana turned on the blow drier and proceed to dry the water from her hair. A few minutes later, just as she was finishing up, there was a quiet knock on the bathroom door just before Brittany pushed it open.

'Hey.' She smiled, walking past Santana and standing beside her at the sink. She lifted her pink and purple toothbrush to the tap and rinsed it under hot water, applying a dab of toothpaste before bringing it to her mouth.

Santana did her best to ignore the blonde, keeping her eyes trained on her own reflection as she placed the blow drier down and grabbed her hairbrush off the bathroom counter. In her peripherals, she could see that Brittany had changed into her pyjamas as expected. Short red cotton boxers and a flimsy white tank top.

There was a long pause as Brittany continued to scrub at her teeth.

'Uh og ad.' She mumbled around the toothbrush, her eyes finally managing to meet Santana's in the mirror.

Santana raised her eyebrows, posing the silent question.

Brittany released the toothbrush from her lips and rinsed with water, trying again. 'You look mad.'

Santana fought the urge to answer, simply shrugging as the blonde turned to face her.

'What's wrong San?' Brittany asked innocently.

Santana was sure that her friend knew exactly what was wrong. She may act naive most of the time, but unlike most people, Santana knew Brittany was no idiot. She was a hell of a lot smarter than anyone gave her credit for. And she was especially good at reading people.

'Don't be cranky.' Brittany prodded, putting on her best puppy dog eyes and pouty smile.

Santana put her hairbrush down slowly on the bathroom counter, forcing herself not to cave as the blonde stared at her.

'Awww... Come on San.' Brittany suddenly wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, rocking them a little and forcing Santana to face her. 'Hug it out.' She giggled, holding her best friend tightly.

Santana closed her eyes in annoyance, keeping her arms at her sides. She could smell the mint of the blonde's freshly brushed teeth and the vanilla of her body moisturizer mixed in with her familiar, distinctive 'Brittany' smell. The shorter brunette's face was forced right into the soft skin on the side of her friend's neck and it was quickly becoming too much to handle. She felt her heart begin to race again, her knees wobbling a little in place as she fought the urge to turn her head slightly and bite down on the smooth, pale skin. Her fingers twitched at her sides, aching to go to Brittany's lower back and pull her body in closer.

'Let go.' Santana finally managed to whisper quietly, her breathing shaky.

Brittany's face dropped into a frown. 'Don't be angry with me. I was just messing around.'

'I'm not angry. Just let me go.' Santana forced out, her resolve fading quickly. She didn't want to give in. She couldn't.

'You are.' Brittany said quietly, her hands moving up and down Santana's back slowly.

'Brittany... Please.' Santana whined, preparing herself to push the girl away.

'Please what?' Brittany dared, a tiny smirk forming on her lips.

Santana felt a growl rumble from deep within her throat. Her hands darted up, grabbing Brittany's hips and pulling their bodies tightly together. She turned her head and sunk her teeth into the blonde's neck, sucking and licking at the skin for just a second before moving her face up to her ear.

'You're such a fucking tease.' She whispered heatedly, feeling as though her whole body was throbbing with need. Suddenly, all thoughts of ignoring Brittany and going straight to bed had flown out the metaphorical hotel window and were now lying lifelessly on the pavement below.

Brittany shivered at the brunette's words, the spot on her neck where Santana had bit her suddenly cold and covered in goosebumps. 'What do you mean?' She continued to play dumb, her palms pressed hard up against Santana's bare shoulders.

'Shut up.' Santana groaned against Brittany's ear, taking the blonde's earlobe into her mouth seductively.

Brittany whimpered, pulling back to look at Santana's face. Her dark chocolate eyes held an obvious predatory glint. She let out a heavy breath at the sight and leant in slightly as her eyes fell shut, searching for those familiar soft, full lips. But just as soon as she felt Santana's tongue lick across her bottom lip, it was gone.

Santana used all her mental strength as she stepped away from Brittany, her chest heaving beneath the towel barely covering her naked breasts. Turning swiftly, she stepped out of the stark white bathroom and walked over to the double bed in the centre of the hotel room. She felt Brittany following close behind and smirked. She spun back around to find the girl standing just inches away.

'Do you want me?' She purred softly, her fingertips dipping just inside the front of Brittany's cotton boxers.

Brittany bit down on her bottom lip and nodded quickly, her blonde ponytail bouncing slightly at the movement. But just as she was about to reach up to push Santana back onto the bed and show her just how much she wanted her, the brunette moved away again.

Walking down the side of the bed, Santana climbed on slowly, dropping her towel in the process and exposing herself completely to Brittany as she settled on her side, head propped up casually in her hand. 'How much?' Santana lifted her chin arrogantly as Brittany's wide eyes roamed her body.

The blonde stood completely still, her feet frozen to the carpet. Her mouth twitched a little, in too much of a daze to even think of an answer.

Santana smirked. 'Take off your shirt.' She knew she had complete control over Brittany at this point, watching on smugly as the girl hastily pulled the tank top over her head and tossed it aside, blue eyes never leaving her own. There was a long pause. 'And the shorts.' Santana continued expectantly.

When Brittany was finally standing naked in front of her, Santana let out a low hum of approval. 'Mmmm... Much better. Now, come here.'

Brittany unconsciously licked her lips as she lowered herself onto the bed, crawling forward on hands and knees until she was only a few inches away from Santana. She reached her hand out, wanting so badly to run her fingers across the girl's defined hip but it was quickly slapped back.

'Not yet.' Santana purred calmly. She watched as desperation began to seep into Brittany's eyes which were growing darker by the second

'Why?' The blonde whinged. 'I want you _so_ bad right now, San.'

Santana smirked. She loved hearing Brittany say she wanted her with such vulnerability in her voice. 'Kiss me first.' Santana lifted her face a little for emphasis but before she could even curl her lips into another knowing grin, she felt Brittany's mouth on hers, frantic and rough. She loved knowing that she could get the girl so worked up and they'd barely even started yet. '_Payback_'. She thought smugly.

However, Brittany couldn't think about anything anymore. Her hands itched to touch Santana's ready, naked body but she forced herself to stay in control as her tongue found its way into the brunette's mouth. After a few seconds of desperate, furious kissing, Brittany pulled back, panting. 'Stop teasing.' She begged in a breathy whisper. 'Please. Let me touch you.'

Santana smiled in satisfaction. She had certainly won this time. She even had Brittany begging on her hands and knees. An eyebrow lifting mischievously, she locked eyes with the blonde hovering just above her. 'Don't move.' She said softly, knowing Brittany would obey.

Brittany simply nodded, keeping as still as possible as Santana turned so that her body was upside down on the bed and began wiggling lower until she was completely underneath the blonde, her face between the girl's legs. Santana lifted a finger and ran it along Brittany's stomach, down towards her centre. She stopped just short though and watched her best friend shiver with anticipation.

Brittany could barely contain herself from leaning down to taste the glistening wetness she saw between her best friend's tantalisingly parted thighs and her hips wiggled in frustration as Santana's breath tickled her core.

Santana felt her control waver a bit. The heat emanating from Brittany's body above her was just so tempting, not to mention the sight of the blonde's hips twitching impatiently. She'd had her fun with the girl. Now it was time for her reward. 'Fuck me Britt.' She whispered quietly.

Although Santana's words were barely audible, Brittany heard her perfectly. And she didn't need to be told twice. She dipped her head down and ran her tongue lightly over Santana's clit. The dark haired girl groaned in response, thrusting upwards slightly in search of more contact.

Shifting her arm around into a better position whilst still holding herself up, Brittany slid two fingers into Santana's hot, slick core and began to draw teasingly soft circles on her clit with her tongue. She did her best not to moan at the sweet, intoxicating taste of the dark haired girl beneath her and the wonderful sting of fingernails digging into the backs of her thighs.

Santana writhed under Brittany's tongue helplessly, desperate to feel their bodies pressed together. Wrapping her arms around Brittany's hips, Santana tugged her body down, causing the blonde's legs to slip further apart and their bare skin to finally connect. Santana let out a pleased hum of approval, taking in the heavenly scent of her best friend's arousal that was now so close to her mouth.

Brittany's attention was momentarily drawn from the movement of her own fingers and tongue against Santana, relishing the sensation of their naked bodies drawn tightly together. She felt a shiver run up her spine when a tongue reached out to lick at her clit before lifting higher to dip inside of her.

'Uh…' The feel of Santana's warm, wet tongue pushing into her centre almost made Brittany's elbows buckle beneath her. She turned her head slightly and bit down on the silky smooth skin of Santana's inner thigh.

Santana smirked at the blonde's reaction and didn't hesitate at all before moving her attention back up to her clit, forming a quick rhythm while her hands held Brittany's perfectly toned thighs in place. They may be done teasing, but in her mind, the game was still not over. She was going to make Brittany come hard and fast before the girl even knew what hit her.

Brittany threw her head back as Santana's skilful tongue worked her clit. All of their teasing had set her body right on the edge, and she knew it wouldn't be long before her hips were jolting and squirming completely out of her control. She couldn't let Santana have all the fun. She returned her mouth back to the Santana's clit and matched each stroke with one of her own, repeatedly thrusting her fingers into the girl beneath her for good measure.

Suddenly, Santana found it so much harder to concentrate on what she was doing. The motion of her tongue became more jerky and less fluid as Brittany brought her closer and closer to her impending orgasm. Hot breaths and moans filled the air as their bodies moved together.

However, their moment of shared pleasure was soon interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

'Brittany? Santana? Can I come in?'

It was Quinn.

Brittany abruptly pulled her head back but didn't stop the instinctive movements of her fingers, drawing a frustrated groan from Santana's mouth which was working furiously against her clit.

'S-San? Shouldn't... s-shouldn't we see... what she... uh... wants?' Brittany asked frantically, doing her best to keep control over the whimpers and soft moans escaping from her lips.

'No. Fuck her. She can wait. I'm so… I'm so fucking close Britt.'

'But-'

'Don't you dare stop.' Santana hissed before thrusting her tongue into Brittany's core for good measure.

'Ugh!' The blonde squeaked. How could she argue with that? She returned her mouth to Santana's clit and began to work double time.

Santana's stomach quivered and her breathing was coming out in gasps.

'Come on guys! I know you're in there. What're you doing?' Quinn continued to knock at the door impatiently.

'Fuck. Off.' Santana moaned quietly, hips lifting up further into Brittany's mouth, searching for more contact.

'Oh god San… I'm… I'm...' Brittany felt herself losing control, her arms and legs shaking as her body threatened to collapse and smother the girl beneath her.

As she heard those words leave Brittany's mouth and watched her hips trembling above her in anticipation, Santana felt her own body begin to tumble over the edge, back arching off the bed as her muscles tightened and pulsed around the blonde's magic fingers in release.

'Are you guys okay? I can hear weird noises.' Quinn's voice asked to no-one in particular.

Brittany's orgasm followed close behind, Santana's muffled moan against her clit sending vibrations through her entire body. She let out a strained cry and clawed at the back of Santana's thigh with her free hand as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through her.

When both girls eventually came down from their high, bodies still pressed tightly together, Quinn was still knocking at the door.

'Are you fucking kidding me? What could the hell could be so important?' Santana snapped. She wanted to crawl out from beneath Brittany and wrap them both up in a tight, satisfying, post-orgasm cuddle. But no.

'Guys! I'm not leaving until you open this door.'

Santana's words and Quinn's presence were almost completely lost on Brittany who let her body fall to the side, landing next to her best friend on the bed. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and she was completely exhausted. Being on top always took so much out of her. She closed her eyes with a ridiculous smile on her face and let out a contented sigh, barely registering the sound of shuffling on the other side of the room.

Santana had slipped on one of the fluffy white bathrobes provided by the hotel, stormed across the room and threw open their door. 'What?' She practically screamed at the now bewildered cheerleader standing in front of her.

Quinn's eyes flickered from Santana's attire to the naked blonde splayed out on the bed behind her. Her mouth hung open a little as she struggled to form a response. 'Uh…'

'Well? What the hell is so fucking urgent that you come knocking on our door in the middle of the night Fabray?' Santana crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance and began tapping her foot. She realized that suddenly, she didn't care in the slightest that Quinn might know what they were just doing. Screw that. All she wanted to know was why the girl thought she had the right to interrupt her valuable sexy times with Brittany.

'I… Um…' Quinn continued gaping at her friend, at a complete loss for words as her mind raced through the shocking visuals of what she'd just walked in on.

Santana's eyebrow arched up threateningly as she waited a few very long moments for a response. When she realized none was forthcoming, she rolled her eyes. 'Whatever.' She huffed. 'I'm going back to bed now. In the future, don't come knocking on my door unless it's a fucking life or death type emergency. Got it?'

Quinn simply nodded dumbly as Santana shut the door in her face.

As the brunette sauntered back over to their bed which held a still very naked Brittany, she replaced her trademark glare with a sexy smirk. Dropping her robe, she climbed onto the mattress, swinging a leg over the blonde so she could straddle her hips.

Even though her eyes were still closed, a wide smile formed on Brittany's face. 'What did she want?' Her hands ran up and down Santana's thighs tenderly.

'Not sure... She didn't say.' Santana grinned, leaning over to place a few feather light kisses down Brittany's neck. 'Mustn't have been very important though.'

The blonde finally opened her eyes to look up at her best friend. 'Well I'm glad we didn't stop then.' She giggled airily.

'Yeah. Me too.' Santana smirked mischievously before capturing Brittany's lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.


End file.
